Conversations with a Stranger
by BittenBee
Summary: Journeying to their families on Christmas Eve, two strangers cross paths, undergoing obstacles and finding a rare connection along the way. Life is one long conversation. 1st Place Winner for the Anything Goes Under The Mistletoe contest. Rated T


**The Sandbox Presents: Anything Goes Under the Mistletoe**

**Author: BittenBee**

**Story Title: Conversations With a Stranger**

**Rating: Rated T**

**Vamp or Human: Human**

**Number of Words: 10,818**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please visit the Anything Goes Under The Mistletoe C2 to find more contest entries:**

**http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/community/The_Sandbox_Presents_Anything_Goes_Under_the_Mistletoe/76627/**

**

* * *

  
**

-Conversations With a Stranger-

_Don't. Be. Late._

Those words had haunted Bella for days. It had all started—as it usually did—with her mother's annual phone call.

_"Isabella Swan, you overwork yourself. You better get your butt up to Forks by Christmas Eve. It's family and your father's old friends from Colorado are joining us this year. We haven't seen them in over a decade so, don't. Be. Late."_

And with that, her mother had ended the voice message with a firm click of finality. Renee would go ballistic this year if only she knew that her daughter had purchased her plane ticket just two weeks ago, overpaying and claiming the last reservation. It was chancy and careless and just _Bella_.

Much to her mother's dismay, Bella would not be arriving to her family home until the day of Christmas Eve. It wasn't that Bella was trying to avoid her trip home. Quite the contrary, she truly loved the warm, happy aura of the holiday season. A busy student like Bella managed to rearrange her schedule to catch up with the rest of schoolwork and scrambled to pack, throwing mostly dirty laundry in a plastic bag to wash at home, and crammed her toiletries in with some other necessities.

With her luggage ready, messenger bag thrown over her shoulder, and shopping bag of wrapped presents in hand, she made it out the door of her apartment with two minutes to spare, banging her hip on a closet doorknob just before leaving.

The taxi waited outside her student housing building of UC Berkeley and she promised the driver a generous tip if he made good timing. Eager for the extra cash, driver Hamid did not let her down. She slipped through the rotating automated doors into the airport only to be pushed into crowds of people—walking, jogging, running with wild eyes—trying to catch their flights. Bella almost got mauled over like Simba under a herd of gazelle several times.

As she finally took a seat at the gate, everyone seemed to be packed-in and ignoring each other, the way strangers did when forced together. Some couples were talking amongst each other, parents disciplining their children, solitary businessmen with their laptops, and women reading magazines. Bella caught the eye of one lady staring at her over a book. Quickly averting her gaze, Bella settled into her iPod, tapping her foot to the music, wishing for a swift traveling experience.

Just as it was getting close to boarding time, the attendant from the gate made an announcement into the speaker that had Bella reeling with disbelief.

"Ladies and gentleman for Flight 0317 to Portland, Oregon: your flight has been cancelled due to weather conditions—a snow storm has been sweeping the northwest coast. The next flight to Portland is tomorrow at 7:51 a.m. We apologize for the inconvenience of this short notice. To reschedule your flight, please go to the ticketing counter down by Gate C12. Happy holidays."

After the first few words, people had reacted as if spooked, shocked and looking around as they came to grips with the situation. As the attendant hung up the speakerphone, people were growing angry and upset, barking questions of outrage as they gathered their things and hustled their loved ones forward. It was cutthroat.

It was safe for Bella to assume that her cancelled flight had been overbooked because of the holiday, and like everyone, she was racing to get in line at the new ticketing counter before seats sold out. With a pounding heart, she wondered what to do if this chance didn't work out and the shrill complaints she would receive from Renee.

_Don't. Be. Late. _

She scrutinized the ever-growing line of disgruntled travelers and knew she immediately had to come up with a back-up plan. There was a connecting flight from Portland to Forks from her original reservation—which she would miss at this point. After mentally flipping through other routes, a plan finally conjured itself up in her mind. Bella could be on a train this afternoon, getting closer to her destination instead of sitting at a gate till tomorrow morning. There were after all, other means of transportation besides flying. Opting to be clever and forego her original route from Berkeley to Oregon to Forks, she forced a smile at the stressed attendant behind the counter and booked a new reservation straight to Seattle, Washington for this afternoon. Apparently the snowstorm was swirling down from Alaska, but hopefully this flight would win the race against nature.

Feeling more hopeful and silently congratulating her wits, she skipped to the new gate of departure and secured a good seat, leaving the buzzing crowd of hysteria behind. Under the afterglow of success, she called her cousin Jasper to let him know not to pick her up at 1:45 p.m. as originally planned.

After two rings a familiar voice greeted her through the phone. "Hey, Dad..."

"Bells, how are you? When's your flight due to land?" His gruff tone chewed over something to eat between words.

"Everything's great!" Bella lied. "Just a minor delay with my flight, but hopefully we'll be departing soon. Is Jazz there? I want to tell him about the delay."

"Sure thing. It's been snowing here since this morning, you be careful okay?"

"I will, Dad," she assured, feeling her heartstrings tug as he called for Jasper in the background.

"Bella, what's up?" Jasper's voice smoothly filtered through.

"I'm in a Christmas traveling nightmare," she started, lowering her voice for no apparent reason. "My flight was flat-out cancelled and I can't wait until tomorrow for the next one into Forks."

He angled the phone closer into his cheek, speaking in equal low tones. "Shit, Bella, what are you going to do? Renee's been cooking a ham and relatives have been arriving all morning."

"Ugh, I'm sure they are." Both close and distant relatives arrived every year at the Swans' oversized home in a whirl of warm, fuzzy chaos, and usually stayed until after New Years. "Look, I'm catching a different flight to Seattle," she said, glancing at her wristwatch. "It's supposed to depart in an hour and then I'll bust my ass to a train toward Forks."

"I can slip out of the house if you need to be picked up from the train station," he offered.

"I appreciate that, Jazz."

"Not a problem. You'll get here when you get here, and it's probably best if Renee knows nothing about this. For now."

Bella couldn't agree more. Her mother was already high strung, elbow-deep in the kitchen and greeting family members. The last thing she needed was to worry about her only daughter getting there on time. "I like the way you think, Jazz," she chuckled, feeling more hopeful.

"Be safe, okay? Alice and I can't wait to see you... She has a surprise for you."

"Oh yeah?" she wondered, intrigued and perplexed at the same time. It had been months since Bella had seen her best friend.

"Yeah, and she's been talking about seeing you all week. So get your ass here tonight or we'll all be at the mercy of not only Renee, but Alice will have fit," he laughed.

"Alright, alright. I'll do my best! Thanks again."

Bella sighed, checking her wristwatch every two minutes, hoping this flight wouldn't cancel. With nothing else to do and nerves for company, she flipped through her worn copy of Jane Austen's _Persuasion_. Thoughts drifted intermittently between the words on the page, the possible cancellation of her flight, and Christmas at home, making the time go by more quickly. To her immense relief, she boarded the full flight with only slight delays and not a seat was left unoccupied as passengers were antsy to get on their way. After weather forecast warnings and the cheesy video instructing passengers for a safe flight, the engine rumbled for take-off.

Memories of Renee directing in the kitchen while everyone munched on cookies and played Scrabble were brief comforts. Charlie would be in his chair, watching the game and sipping eggnog since breakfast with Billy while Renee would yell at him to put back on the live-airing Christmas parade.

The Swan family home was a large, log-style cabin, secluded on a hill between thick pine trees. It was built two-story, but high, crisscrossing-beamed ceiling always made it seem even larger and spacious. Every year Charlie scoured the woods nearby on the way back from a hunting trip, bringing with him a robust pine tree. It had always made Renee beam with happiness, making the holiday officially underway. They decorated it with ornaments like fussing over a newborn—using many ornaments Bella had created in elementary school, combined with expensive trinkets, topped with the star, and laden with presents at the foot.

Bella closed her eyes with a tight smile, leaning against the window, letting the memories settle over her as the plane ascended into high winds and churning clouds.

The turbulence along the way had Bella gripping the armrests in her half-sleepy state, officially jolting her awake. As the seatbelt sign went on, she prayed that her impatience to get home wouldn't cost her life. With terrifying minutes ticking by, the plane did indeed descend safely and Bella's fears morphed into joy as she exited the plane in one piece.

Her limbs were stiff, but her mind grew more alert. Glad that she was able to get her luggage re-routed, Bella mentally navigated to the baggage claim before going on her way to find the Greyhound station.

Dodging crowds, she arrived at an information booth for direction. Bella was used to having her truck available when she visited home and wasn't entirely sure of the train schedule. Her limbs were starting to feel heavy and the exhaustion from traveling started to catch up.

Several people were already huddled around the information booth with their inquiries as she neared.

"What do you mean all transit lines stopped running?!" A tall man gestured to the clerk, one elbow on the counter, the other running through his auburn hair.

"Sir, it's the weather. The winds and dropping temperatures are turning everything to ice. There's nothing I can do. Now if you want me to book you a ticket for tomorrow morning..."

"No, I can't do that. I have somewhere to be right now," he pleaded, adjusting the strap on his backpack with a tired sigh.

"So does everybody else," the clerk answered firmly, looking to move on to the next person in line. "Miss, can I help you?"

Bella shuffled forward feeling like a donkey laden with saddlebags. "I couldn't help overhearing, but did you say all transit lines aren't running tonight?" A nervous lump rose in her throat, a sweat breaking out under her layers of coat and scarf.

The clerk handed Bella a Greyhound Transit pamphlet. "If you tell me your destination, I can make you a reservation for _tomorrow_."

"Well, I need to get to Forks. I don't think Greyhound runs that far west..." Her voice quivered with mounting stress. "I was going to pick up the Clallam line from Port Angeles," she added quickly, hoping this clerk could help.

He shook his head saying, "The Clallam line may not be running in the morning unless the roads get plowed. You might have to wait in Port Angeles until further notice from that station."

_Fuck._ "Alright, thanks," she mumbled, keeping the pamphlet. "I'll think about it," and moved out of the way for other anxious people in line.

As the panic and disappointment welled up, tears pricked her eyes, and a tap on Bella's shoulder snapped her around.

It was the man that had been in line before her, only she had forgotten he was still nearby. Facing him with her glassy-eyed expression, she looked up into frustrated green eyes, capped with narrowed, heavy brows and absolutely wild, messy hair.

"Listen, I heard over there that you were headed to Forks," he began, his full lips pressed into a frown, his unshaven jaw flexing in determination.

Bella nodded, too startled to speak. The stranger was intimidating and even looked a bit unstable to her.

"I'm headed there, too, and..." He ran a hand through his hair again, licking his lips quickly. "I'm renting a car and driving there tonight. Do you want to tag along?"

"I uh..." Bella hadn't been expecting that and she wasn't sure if this was an opportunity or a death trap. "You're going to Forks, too?" The town was small and secluded, what were the odds?

He could see the doubt slowly smooth out her crinkles of worry. "Yeah. Look, I know it sounds pretty crazy but we can help each other out. We split the cost down the middle and I'll return the rental in the morning. It's win/win." He was irritated and in a rush, but the way her expression had collapsed at the desk caused him to reach out. But time was of the essence and he didn't want to twirl his thumbs and wait long for her to make a decision.

If public transportation lines weren't running, it was unlikely that Bella could get a taxi, much less afford one all the way to Forks. The look of disappointment on Renee's face would guilt her for the next decade, too. Bella knew she _had_ to get there tonight. She sized the stranger up a bit, weighing her few options. The way his Adam's apple bobbed as his voice had tapered off made him seem less predatory and more nervous than he was letting on. In general, she considered herself a good judge of character, and the universe was giving her an opportunity. Bella finally blurted, "Yes. Let's do it."

He almost smiled, not expecting her quick acceptance but pleased that they could now be on their way. Though his profession demanded constant, delicate conversations with strangers under high stress, he'd never approached a person under these circumstances.

They walked quickly down the airport, following signs for rental agencies. With every step, the confidence of Bella's decision dissipated. What if he was a rapist or an axe murderer? A convict or illegal citizen? Charlie would definitely not approve. Desperation had made her careless.

"I have one request," she began, trying to keep up with his quick, unfaltering steps.

He glanced at her. "Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"What the hell is your name?" Bella demanded.

It was such a simple, obvious request, he almost barked a laugh for forgetting. "Edward," he answered, keeping his attention on the direction they were headed.

"Bella," she replied in equal curtness.

"Mind if I have a request, too, Bella?" It didn't sound like he was really asking, but evening the odds. "I get to drive."

"Fine. But if you swerve into ice and kill us both, I'll haunt your place in the afterlife," she stated, raising her chin a notch. It lightened the mood unexpectedly.

He chuckled. "If I end up in heaven, that sounds fair."

Edward put the reservation in his name and before Bella knew it, they had a stupid Dodge Durango. He helped load their luggage in the trunk before settling into the front seat.

"Fuck it's cold," he said, rubbing his hands together and blowing the heat of his breath into his palms.

"I know, I never get used to it twice a year." Bella pulled the scarf closer to her neck, shivering and noticing her breath fog the glass.

Turning the key in the ignition, the engine roared, bringing warmth and tentative hope. "Yeah? Where you from, Hawaii?" His minor curiosity had a smart-alecky edge to it, but Bella stayed resilient to his teasing personality.

"Berkeley, California. We don't get snow, just periodic rain. What's _your_ excuse?" she countered, fiddling with the heat controls on the console as they exited the garage.

"I don't have one. I'm from Colorado." Edward glanced at her with a lopsided smile in the overcast light. Bella's hair seemed darker, her skin pale in the darkening hour, creating a gentle, pretty picture for him. Edward didn't let his observation wander to sweet thoughts, impatience directing him once more.

"We have family friends from Colorado, but I've never been." Why was this important for him to know? Bella knew she was just pushing through the small talk so an awkward silence wouldn't settle. However, a small pause of quiet did pass, save for the heat programmed on high. Bella's gaze lingered on his lips briefly, following the angles of his profile. He really was good looking. Not in an Abercrombie, beach boy way, but something entirely more alluring and classic.

"Where from?" he asked, politely interested.

"No idea, I don't really know them. I guess they're old friends of my dad's... But that's why I have to get home tonight, or I'll look like the irresponsible daughter on Christmas Eve." She was pretty sure it was too late for that.

"Are you a trouble maker, Bella?" He asked, appearing amused for some reason that she couldn't pinpoint.

"Not really. Are you? You're not some kind of drug dealer, are you?" She blushed, eyes gluing themselves to the road. The wind whistled behind the thick glass as they merged onto the freeway, big sloppy, wet snowflakes dueling with the windshield wipers.

Edward laughed. "Hell no, just a regular serial killer." Bella had forgotten to breathe, her heart squeezing in her chest. He laughed again at her wide eyes. "Kidding..." he reassured.

"Oh!" She laughed nervously, compensating from the almost hysteria as she rearranged her hands in her lap.

"You're kind of a serious person." It wasn't a question and Edward suddenly looked a bit smug as he shot her another sidelong glance.

She really thought about it, not exactly considering herself a serious person, but more of a quiet goofball. Bella was no ordinary bookworm in school, but a clumsy overachiever, always striving for the best grade. She was always rushing and always late, receiving an A by working hard to compensate for her lack of perfect attendance and disorganization. There was too much pressure to succeed at this point, she was so close to receiving her Master's degree. "I guess I have a lot to be serious about," she finally answered quietly.

The sky grew darker, the snowflakes unrelenting. Suddenly a truck came into view, pulled over on the shoulder at an awkward angle. Bella stared in horror as Edward slowed to pass the vehicle with caution.

"It's been jack-knifed," he commented, his voice cutting through the silence. She turned back to him with quizzical brows. "It means they turned too fast around a corner and braked, putting stress on the connection between head and trailer. You see?" he nodded toward the accident with his jaw, "He skidded into the guard rail at a ninety degree angle."

"Oh... do you think the driver is okay? The roads are looking worse." The snow was falling heavy and it was pitch black other than the ten-foot range from headlights. It was like they were heading toward a dark, fluttery vortex, giving Bella a sweeping chill up her spine.

Sensing her foreboding tone, Edward's hands tightened on the wheel. "Try not to worry, I'm a good driver and that was over a four ton trailer."

Bella couldn't fully explain the sudden feeling of safety she felt with him right at that moment. Maybe it was because he seemed so confident and in control, but in a self-assured, relaxed state. It was something deep-rooted and steadfast, beyond male bravado.

Trying to lighten the mood, he turned on the radio. A lot of it was static except for Hispanic music stations and classic Christmas caroling. Edward chose the latter.

Their brooding apprehension tapered off as the merry music forced its way through.

Bella let her mind wander, thoughts drifting to school work, how she'd left the state of her apartment messy, to her family, and then back to this interesting stranger beside her. She tried to form several conversation starters in her mind, all of them fizzling out. Throat clearing and seat shifting seemed to thicken the silence, their damp cheer becoming more obvious by the minute.

Edward gave her a unexpected smile, which she was too late to reciprocate as he turned back to the road. His smile was very attractive, but so out of context in the moment that she wondered what he was thinking. The silence deepened and stretched, and suddenly their tense proximity in the cabin began shaping into something more intimate. Bella thought she was imagining it, which was entirely possible. As if he sensed it, too, Edward shifted again in his seat, his jaw flexing, clearing his throat, _again_. He seemed very serious, no longer displaying the flippant teasing from earlier. Then with a harsh, awkward twist at the torso, the car swerved.

Instantly, she gasped in terror.

"I'm trying to take my coat off," he muttered with annoyance.

"Let me help," she offered anxiously, anything to prevent them from crashing. Bella reached over, helping to peel the coat off and sliding his arms out of the sleeves. She had never touched him before, cautious not to be too presumptuous or casual, mostly guiding him. He pushed it down around his waist and tossed it in the backseat.

She caught a strong whiff of his cologne mixed with a pleasant, musky scent. With the vehicle back in its rightful lane, she relaxed slightly and inhaled deeply, enjoying the brief onslaught with a quiet sigh. If Edward noticed, he didn't acknowledge it.

Subtly lifting her lids, she observed the navy, ribbed sweater he wore, fitted to his toned form. He looked to be in really good shape, more defined than she would have thought for a tall, long-limbed person. Bella told herself she was merely curious about the study of anatomy, yet felt her pelvis flutter with growing attraction.

The heat continued to blow from the vents, her mind wondering why he hadn't just lower it, but she already suspected the reason.

Edward had observed that she was pretty content in her layers of winter gear with heat fanning directly on her. A normal person would be stifled, but Bella was perfectly toasted. He fought back a chuckle at her little fisted hands and bundled form, her hair blowing around airily; and there he had been, sweating from the high temperature and stagnant conversation.

"So what do you do in Berkeley?" he asked, catching her stare.

Bella looked away, his new interest warming her cheeks. "Grad school at UC. I'm in my last year, studying comparative lit."

"That's impressive." He hadn't expected that at all, but assumed she was just another college girl 'finding herself.' His minute interest turned to urgent intrigue.

"Yes... I'll pretty much read anything—It's all interesting to me." There was nothing in the world to her like devouring a good book front to back, taking knowledge, awareness, and newly formed opinions away from it. Bella's apartment was a cluttered mess with books of all genres.

"And I half-expected you to only like romance novels," he smirked, easily falling back into banter mode.

"You think all girls just read romance?"

"Do you?" He was teasing her again. "I see_ Persuasion_ hanging out of your bag on the floor," he admitted.

"Yes," Bella answered confidently. "I do read some. And I like them."

"For someone studying grad-level comparative literature, don't you think they're pretty silly?"

"Not at all," she frowned.

"But they're all written by women with skewed fantasies. They don't capture anything about real men. Now, Charles Bukowski on the other hand, he calls it like it is and shows the ugliness in life without hiding behind all the sugarcoated formalities."

Bella was starting to get annoyed with his opinions as if defending some of her beloved books was the same as defending herself. "There are plenty of renowned classics written in absolute mastery with clever judgments on society and eloquence of language," she blurted heatedly.

Taken aback by her outburst, Edward replied with renewed, flaming interest. "Like who?"

"The classics! Jane Austen, the Brontë sisters, Oscar Wilde—who never fails to point out absurdities in society, even Shakespeare—a _man_—writes men and women in an intensely romantic light, if tragic in most cases... Not only that, but they comment heavily on politics—the progression of government and the flawed nature of individuals. Even the morbid, Grimm Brothers' fairytales were much more severe compared to the stories meant to teach moral lessons for children today. The difference alone is telling in ways our world has changed. It all ties back into the infrastructure of culture and the only tangible evidence we have in some cases, are in these books." Bella was a little out of breath from her passionate rant and lamented to a stop, wondering if she had offended him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get ahead of myself," she apologized.

To her surprise, Edward smiled hugely. "A girl with a brain, that _is_ refreshing. In light of your opinions, I suppose I can appreciate the classics, but I will always prefer books without fancy pretenses and the non-fiction texts on history and sciences." Even if he didn't always agree with certain subject matter, he'd rather bypass bullshit to get to it and form his own opinions. Still, he couldn't help but be enlightened by her points of view.

"Pretenses, huh? And don't you think that a lot of historical textbooks are misleading? I guarantee that if Native Americans in the fifteenth century could publish, their picture of Christopher Columbus would be as different as day is to night."

"Touché. I don't think even my scientific mindset can match your deciphering, poetic wit. I suppose though, that you ultimately prefer tragic romances and British misunderstandings..." he thoughtfully surmised. "But don't you think their customs are unnecessary?"

"Well… I appreciate them for what they are. I guess I'll admit that I've never met a guy filled with chivalrous acts that recites poetry to women..." Bella laughed to herself at the rarity. It was nice to fantasize about honest love, but if a man tried to woo her under those methods, she wasn't sure she could take him seriously.

"If I loved a woman, I wouldn't pretend that I didn't for months, suppressing it all and wasting time. People can't read minds, why draw it out with convoluted staring and walks in the park? I would be a man about it, not some prissy in riding boots, asking a woman how her family's health is." Edward chortled at his own words.

Bella begrudgingly supposed that he had a valid point. She was suddenly tongue-tied, unable to explain how satisfying the wait was, how overwhelming the confessions of love were after circumstantiating agonies. That the struggle to overcome all odds showed the true depth of emotion and steadfast, faithful love… And yet, stacked against the idea of a man simply declaring what he felt seemed much more courageous rather than romanticizing quiet miseries. However, she would have rather died than admit this much to him.

"Does your boyfriend know you're such a romantic?" he asked suddenly, looking at her for a quick moment.

She frowned at his choice of words, but her cell phone rang, startling them from the rapidly intense conversation. It was Jasper.

"Hey," she answered quickly, surprised that still she had reception.

"Bella, where are you?" he asked with hushed concern.

She winced apologetically. "I'm so sorry I never called back..."

"It's snowing crazy here, are you stuck somewhere?" Bella heard Alice gently inquire beside her husband as he spoke.

"No, I'm still on my way, traveling with... a friend."

"A friend?" Jasper asked warily.

"Yeah, we bumped into each other at the airport. No big deal," Bella confirmed quickly, glancing at Edward. She half-expected him to smile teasingly, but he looked tense, staring straight ahead. "How are my parents?"

"Fine... I think they suspect that something is up. Your mom is looking for things to do and watching the door as she mingles. Your dad is sipping his eggnog slower—if that's any indication."

Bella always did value Jasper's keen, observant nature. "Alright, thanks. I'll be there soon. Promise."

After hanging up, she returned to face Edward, trying to remember where their conversation had left off. Before Bella could open her mouth to speak, he veered off an exit that definitely wasn't in the direction to Forks. An icy ripple of fear laced up her spine for an instant. This was it, she thought—he was going to take her to a secluded area and chop up her body parts into small pieces. Why, oh why did she get into a car with a total stranger?

Hearing her quick breath, Edward looked at her with alarm. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Bella rearranged her expression, quickly composing herself. "This isn't toward Forks," she commented shakily.

"I need to stop off and get gas, is that okay? This shitty SUV guzzles it faster than I thought." He looked at her strangely just as a snowed-in gas station came into Bella's view. What was her fear? Did the phone call have something to do with her nervousness? Edward didn't understand, but let it go. He wasn't comfortable enough yet to start grilling Bella about her feelings.

She nodded vigorously, not trusting herself to speak just yet. The stress of traveling must have been weighing on her to even imagine such a ridiculously morbid scenario, she thought. After reassuring herself, the opportunity to see if the place had a restroom arose.

As Bella opened the car door, the frigid air tingled like a frosty mask fitting over her face, sealing her skin. With a small whine she hopped out into dirty slush covered in fresh snow just as Edward began working the nozzle.

"I'm going to look for a restroom."

"Maybe I should go with you," he offered, looking around.

Bella shook her head. "I'll be right back. If I'm still gone in ten minutes, you have my permission to break down doors," she joked half-heartedly.

Edward didn't look entirely convinced but she didn't give him a chance to protest.

Bella pushed through the snow, her legs feeling heavier than usual as she made her way around the side of the building. It was a beaten, old door without any signage_._ She heaved it open. Literally freezing her ass off, she didn't waste any time with her business before heading back to the car.

Edward was leaning against the side of it as the nozzle fueled, under the mellow station light, texting on his phone. Bella admired the way the light flecked his hair for a moment, not watching her steps, and tripped. As if in slow motion where the adrenaline causes the brain to catch up to what's happening, but the body is too slow to react, Bella helplessly let gravity take its course. The shock of the cold snow hit her face, but burning pain sparked on her hand.

Heavy footsteps approached. "Bella, are you okay?" Edward's sturdy arms lifted her by the shoulders, hauling her to her feet. Still disoriented, she sagged against him, feeling the stubble on his chin scrape her forehead and a fresh blush melting the wet patches of snowflakes from her face.

She mumbled unintelligently, feeling more embarrassed by her tumble than whatever injury she had inevitably received. A pause held in the air between them and for a moment, she thought he was embracing her. That pleasant assumption didn't last long in her mind as he righted her. Amidst the aftershock, giddiness hiccupped through her system, balancing the unexpected disappointment.

Edward guided her to the car and once they were settled, he started the engine to produce heat before flicking the interior light on to inspect her hand. Bella cringed, observing the scraped, raw flesh, blood still rushing to the surface just under scratched skin. Miniscule gravel lodged itself in places and when Edward tested the area with his fingers, she tried to pull away, emitting a whimper. The stinging burn was growing worse by the second.

"Hitting gravel through snow..." he contemplated, gripping Bella's hand firmly under the small light source. He looked like an expert and though she wasn't sure what he would do exactly, she didn't pull away anymore. He exuded the same steadfast, calm, self-assured aura from before. As they studied her hand like a specimen, their faces leaned closer, examining the damage. Edward looked up suddenly, hair falling over his forehead and said, "You must have really bad luck."

She swallowed back a gasp, unprepared for seeing his handsome face so close. Her lips formed into a tremulous smile. "I get that a lot."

"Bad luck or people telling you?" he asked softly, as if speaking to a child hurt in the playground.

"Both, actually."

He almost smiled before turning more serious. "Just stay put for a moment," he advised, sliding his hand off her wrist in a slight caressing fashion.

The click of the door handle stirred her out of his hypnotic green eyes as he backed out of the car.

Despite the weather, Edward used the opportunity to clear his head, inhaling the frigid air. It was difficult to assess the wound when all he could focus on were her full lips and strawberry-scented hair. He went to the trunk, rummaging in his pack. Even as she fell against him, he hadn't expected the immediate response of his body. But he shook it off, attributing those reactions to the fact that he hadn't gotten laid in months. He just didn't have time to form attachments.

As he slammed the door with a thud, the whole car rocked with force. The cold air gusted in against the back of Bella's head, causing her to shiver violently. No sooner was he back in the presence of her warmth, bringing a whirl of snowflakes with him. Edward's wild hair was covered in flecks of melting snow, his cheekbones pinked from the biting weather.

"What is that?" she asked, her attention finally drawing away from his lips to his feather light administrations. He was dabbing the scraped, bleeding skin with some sort of wet rag, loosening gravel.

"My sock," he answered simply.

Her nose wrinkled. "Is it a clean sock?"

"Well it's not sterile, if that's what you're asking. But it's been through the washer which is as good as you're going to get for now," he stated gruffly. "I ripped up a pair of my socks and melted some fresh snow on one to clean the wound." He had a clinical edge to his tone.

"What did you say your profession was?"

"I didn't," he said, his lip curving at one corner.

Bella eyed his sock brushing over the tender flesh of her hand. "Are you sure you know what you're doing, Edward?"

"That's Dr. Cullen to you," he said sarcastically with a smirk. Without skipping a beat, he pressed the soaked cloth firmly one last time to clean and stem residual blood.

"Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes at his joke

Edward chuckled with a shake of his head, and replaced the soggy fabric with its dry match. He pressed firmly again, placing her other hand on the fabric to hold it still. "Just keep that on there for a bit. When you get home you'll have to put antibiotic ointment on it with a real bandage to prevent infection."

"Yes sir, Dr. Cullen," she teased, leaning back in her seat.

"And one more thing," he said low, leaning close again, knowing how easily on edge she was. Automatically her breath hitched. "No more bathroom breaks for you."

ø¤º°¨ ``°º¤ø

It seemed like they were shooting through a blizzard tunnel with no end in sight. After another hour of appropriate small talk, short intervals of silence, and plenty of fumbling with the radio, Bella finally asked, "Where are we anyway? Are we close?"

"I saw a sign for Carlsborg a little ways back. Is that close?"

"Yeah, we're just before Port Angeles, so I'm guessing Forks isn't more than an hour and a half."

The dashboard clock gleamed in the dark, showing it was just after six. Bella was pretty sure Renee knew something was up by this point and wondered why she hadn't called a million times. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her phone and flipped it open. The screen was black. The lack of reception in the midst of the wilderness had killed it. Bella sighed and threw it back into my bag.

"So, will you tell your family you were driving with a stranger all night?" His expression was light-hearted and teasing, but his voice and eyes were serious.

"We're not exactly strangers anymore," she answered dryly.

"What makes you conclude that?"

"You're Edward Cullen and I'm Bella Swan. We've been introduced."

"I doubt your boyfriend will see it that way," he muttered, almost to himself.

"Why do you keep referring to a non-existent boyfriend? Am I supposed to have one?" she asked, turning slightly to face him.

He was caught off guard, embarrassment slowly seeping. "Weren't you speaking to him on the phone earlier?"

Bella laughed at how ridiculous that was, perplexing him further. "That was my cousin, Jasper," she clarified, still amused.

He chuckled without humor. "I guess I figured someone like you would have a boyfriend."

"Someone like me?" she asked with a raised brow.

Edward knew he shouldn't have brought up the subject as he realized his cleverness failed. He also knew he had to tread carefully now. Instead he offered no more, despite the determined pout gracing her lips.

"Tell me."

Her voice pulled at his resistance. He knew he was being rude, but he certainly wasn't going to dig his own hole. "Tell you what?"

"We don't have to be strangers," she started carefully.

"What do you mean?" he asked warily.

She wanted to laugh again. What was up with this guy? Fed up, she asked in a haughty tone, "As in getting to know one another. So, did _you_ go to college?"

"Yes," he replied with deep sarcasm. "I went to college; longer than you have, young padawan."

"Oh? Did you have trouble deciding on a major?"

"I attended Dartmouth, majoring in neurology, then did my residency at Loyola," he mumbled, not looking at her. Suddenly, he didn't feel like bragging about his eight years of medical education and training, topped with his three years of residency.

It was just as well he wasn't looking in Bella's direction, because she appeared exactly how she felt. Shocked. _Dartmouth Medical School?_ He really was a certified M.D. and graduated from an Ivy League, no less. Renee would be proud that she'd "snagged" such a swell guy.

Except he didn't really look like a doctor other than having his Dr. McDreamy good looks. His jeans—though fitted and trendy—were worn and dirty in places and his coat had been... just a regular old, faded black jacket. At least on T.V. doctors tended to look more put together.

"You must really like helping people," she gathered, considering her current predicament.

Edward scoffed under his breath. "That used to be the only motivator, but you would be surprised what eleven years of study and working on-call in an emergency room does to a person." Glancing at her frown he amended, "I mean, I enjoy it to an extent and I care…"

"Still, it's quite an accomplishment," Bella added conversationally. "Tell me some trade secrets."

"Thinking of becoming a doctor, too?"

"You never know," she grinned.

"Alright… One, if you can't survive an organic chemistry class, you don't belong in pre-med. It's used to weed out the weak students and generally, it works. Two, radiology sounds cool, but doing it during rotations is one of the most boring jobs I've ever tried. You sit and look at slides all day until you want to scream or fall asleep. Three, death is ugly—"

"Okay, okay! You've made your point. It sounds incredibly scary and I don't think I'd ever make it past organic chem," she interrupted with a laugh.

"Most students don't," he confirmed.

"I guess I never thought about that," Bella replied thoughtfully. "I mean, I've always worked hard, assuming my parents wanted me to be successful and after so many years with my nose in a book, it transcended into what I wanted. But not a lot of people in English get kicked out."

"Hmph, I guess you've got it made then."

Bella laughed, "And you don't _Dr. Cullen_?"

He quirked a brow. "It's not all that it's cracked up to be. I'm on-call 24/7 at the hospital and have no time for much of a social life. You're the first person in a long time I've had a real conversation with, but as you can see, I'm multi-tasking here."

"You poor, rich doctor... What will you do if the hospital calls you now?"

He laughed out loud, deep and throaty. "I guess they'll have to find someone else for their patient. I'm driving up northwest with a beautiful girl."

She blushed, lowering her lashes modestly. He thought she was _beautiful_. His quiet words echoed in her mind and she thought back over all the little moments from earlier that had been misconstrued intimacy. Perhaps she hadn't been far off. Then again, she certainly didn't want to embarrass herself if he was just being polite.

"Mind if I smoke?" he asked suddenly, reaching into the backseat for his coat pocket.

"I guess..." It was intensely cold outside—blasts of icy snow continued to hit the windshield. She bundled up in her seat, wrapping her coat around her body more tightly.

When Edward cracked the window open, the wind whistled and frigid air slipped through. Bella shivered, hoping she wouldn't look like petrified wood before he finished the first drag.

"I thought you were a doctor? Doesn't your 'scientific mindset' tell you that nicotine is bad for a person?" she asked indignantly. Her last few words were drowned out as Edward turned the heat on high, unlit cigarette hanging between his lips. Bella's hair blew around, catching in her mouth and obscuring her vision for a moment. His thoughtfulness lacked manners. His intentions seemed good, but his execution was brash, almost always tilting her off balance.

She brushed her hair aside in annoyance with her good hand, but there was no use shouting over the loud vents, so she sunk into her seat with a grumble. After he lit up, the smoke drifted to her nostrils and it wasn't entirely unpleasant. Subtle vanilla tones laced with the bitter nicotine.

She should have found it disgusting, but didn't. She knew she should have been concerned about the lack of a filter as a secondhand smoker, but wasn't. Not only that, but she followed the cigarette between his pressed lips as he took a deep drag, the heady smoke dancing from his mouth, twirling toward the outside air.

She'd had the occasional beer or cranberry vodka, but had never been hardcore or addicted to anything like cigarettes or illegal drugs. Renee and Charlie never had to worry about their daughter experimenting. Disregarding her own strict health care, Bella closed her eyes, inhaling the scent.

It was the sound of the window clicking shut and the heat lowering that made her lids flutter open. The day was catching up with Bella and her eyes felt heavy. The tired ache in her body began to sink her down into hazy sleep. She fought it as long as possible, not wanting to be rude to her traveling partner in crime, and still feeling a little on edge from the storm.

Their little adventure would end soon and Bella didn't know how she felt anymore about parting from Edward. She knew she would always wonder about him, a stranger in the middle of nowhere that she had connected with in unexpected ways for one night. It was rare to just sit and converse with someone, knowing that neither of them had nothing to lose.

"Do you have any siblings?" she asked quietly, wanting to talk more.

"Just an older brother, Emmett. He's actually with his wife and my parents right now, waiting for me." He sighed, shooting her a small smile. "My brother is a loud, friendly, outgoing guy that goes from job to job."

"And you're the Ivy League golden child," she stated sleepily.

"My parents certainly think so. Only..." Bella gave him her best encouraging smile when he glanced in her direction. "He's actually happy."

"You sound envious of your brother," she guessed, keeping her tone light.

Edward chuckled darkly. "Of having no real savings or a good job?"

"Hmm. What do your parents do?"

"My father is also a Dr. Cullen, oncology. Mother's an interior designer, retired early. Emmett dappled in a lot of things but never settled on one, but he has time to be happy whereas, my father pushed me forward into his line of work. I think later on he wants me to take over his private practice..." He winced at the last part, frowning.

"And you don't want to do that."

"No," he answered quietly. "It feels strange admitting that out loud."

"What do you want out of life, Edward?" she mumbled, drifting to sleep.

Bella was unable to fight blissful unconsciousness any longer, his answer never found her. Some time later, she stirred from the fog of her dreamless rest.

_Bella_

"Bella..." the honeyed voice whispered closer.

Forcing one eye open, she saw Edward leaning over her reclined form with knit brows. "Bella, I need you to wake up," he said gently, nudging her again on the shoulder.

"Shit, did I fall asleep?" Her current situation was coming back into focus.

The car wasn't moving and as she peered around, Bella saw that they were pulled over. The woods were thick and blanketed in white snow. What caught her attention more was that it _wasn't_ snowing. No more flakes fell from the sky except those blowing off tree branches. It was too quiet.

Bella jerked awake more fully. "What happened?"

Edward was examining a map under the small interior light. "We're in Forks. I need you to tell me where you live so I can drop you off..."

"Oh…" she replied, sitting up and adjusted the seat. As she realized that dropping her off meant she and Edward would be parting shortly, the thought of home didn't seem so appealing anymore. In fact, the thought saddened Bella, her spirits dropping into her stomach and tightening. She inwardly berated herself. They could have talked more and she blamed herself for idiotically falling asleep. Bella pushed the thoughts aside, realizing he was still searching the map.

"What street are we on?" she asked, flattening out her coat and scarf to mentally gather herself.

"This is Hemlock Bridge Road I think..." he said, turning the map upside down.

"I know where we are, just drive forward till you come to the first intersection and make a left."

Bella directed him ever closer to her family home, her insides churning more by the second. Endless questions raced through her mind in these final minutes. Should she be bold and ask for his number? Would Edward ask for hers? The whole thing just seemed unlikely. She knew it would never work with the distance and clearly he was a busy man, living in different state.

With sinking thoughts, she pictured a future of never meeting him again; it was regretful. This was a connection out of mutual, desperate, and rare circumstances to meet under—a once in a life time night where two strangers connected and shared private thoughts.

The truth was that it was simply a business arrangement, Edward had to continue on to where he needed to go and so did she. Bella had her family waiting for her... The road narrowed like an hourglass.

As they turned the corner from gravel onto the familiar paved driveway, the Swans' two-story lodge came into view. Edward killed the engine, shifting to face her as she stared for a moment at the home filled with so much cheer and warmth. It looked right out of a _Hallmark _card with it's vibrant, warm yellow glow emitting from the windows, casting blue shadows on the shrubbery and snow. The Christmas tree twinkled in the corner, faint chatter and mingling laughter carried in the air.

Feeling Edward's stare, she turned to him with a fading smile.

"What did you say your address was?" he asked in a strange voice.

"I didn't," Bella replied, mimicking his words from earlier. But he continued to look expectant and she thought perhaps he was feeling the same hesitance to part, too. "Twenty-eight Mill Creek Road..."

She wanted to kiss him so badly, her gaze wandering to his lips and then back up to his eyes as Edward folded his map into a tiny square and shoved it in his back pocket. It was dark inside the car, shadowing their expressions, giving her a bit of comfort. Now was her chance and she believed that she could do it without repercussions—she just didn't have the guts to go through with it. Instead, she inhaled deeply, mustering the courage to walk away.

"Edward, I really want to thank you for giving me a ride." She bent to retrieve her purse and pulled out her wallet to pay for her half of the rental.

"Forget that," he said, shaking his head, lightly pushing Bella's hand back toward her purse.

"Alright well..." Bella shouldered her bag, hand resting on the door latch. As she turned back to face him for a few last words, her brain stumbled, unsure what they would be. Edward surprised her by abruptly opening his own door and sliding out of the car.

A tremor of excitement passed through Bella with the anticipation of him walking her to the front door. That sweetened thought ended immediately when Edward opened the trunk door to unload her suitcase, realizing instantly that he was trying to get rid of her more quickly. The jerk didn't even care about last words and sentimental goodbyes! She laughed miserably to herself, the sound holding almost a hysterical note.

Pushing out of the car with more force than necessary, she stomped through the snow, jerking the handle of her suitcase out of his grasp. "Thank you again, Edward," she said coldly. "I... I hope you have a wonderful holiday and safe travels."

Not waiting for his reply, she flounced around, trudging toward her family home. The trunk door slammed shut behind her as the distance grew between them, each of her steps seeming heavier than the last. Bella willed herself to not turn around, not to be sidetracked by a beautiful stranger—not to cry from a beautiful stranger—keeping to the route she had been on the entire time: getting home before Renee killed her.

She rang the doorbell with a trembling finger, huffing to herself. The front door cracked open by no other than Jasper. He smiled hugely, letting the door swing open completely. The interior light washed over Bella's face and all kinds of delicious smells rushed to her senses.

"You finally fucking made it!" Jasper rejoiced, clapping her on the shoulder, drawing her inside.

His greeting perked the attention of everyone else in the house and immediately, relatives flooded the doorway. Renee's shrill voice rose high among the buzz.

"Isabella Swan, where have you been?!" she looked more worried than angry, her flour-covered apron pasted to Bella's front as she crushed her daughter into a hug.

"Edward?"

Bella snapped her eyes open over her mother's shoulder. That was definitely not her own voice that spoke behind Renee—and Bella was sure she was the only one who knew of Edward. Furthermore, she was positive that he'd already left, happy to finally be rid of her...

"Oh, thank goodness you're here," said the gentle, soothing voice that swept passed Renee's embrace.

Bella craned her neck around, loosening her mother's violent, maternal grip to see a thin woman with long reddish, caramel-colored hair sweeping her shoulders in soft waves. Rising on the tips of her toes, the woman wrapped her arms around Edward's neck and kissed both his cheeks with a relieved smile.

Bella's eyes connected with Edward's briefly, mirroring surprise.

The woman turned around, smiling with her arm around him. "Renee, everyone, this is my son, Edward."

The Swan family greeted and introduced themselves and he returned them with nods and thanks, purposely not looking at Bella's livid expression. Edward started to feel a bit uncomfortable as they were all ushered into the house, being asked countless questions about their travels, how they met, if they were hungry, etc. He didn't quite know how to respond to the first two, not wanting to betray whatever Bella had told her cousin earlier.

After Charlie greeted his daughter with an easy going smile and a kiss atop her head, Renee spun her around with the warmest housewife disposition Bella had ever seen, and introduced her to Edward's mother, Esme, and Carlisle who she instantly knew was Edward's father just from their close resemblance. Edward had the coloring of his mother and the flawless bone structure of his father. The Cullens were beautiful people, and apparently Charlie's friends from Colorado. Suddenly, the puzzle pieces fell into place and the chance encounter at the airport seemed exponentially miraculous.

Bella greeted them like a sweet, respectful daughter representing the Swan family. Peering over her shoulder for a moment, she saw Edward mingling with another couple she didn't recognize; a tall, wide-framed man with dark curls standing next to a beautiful blond, but guessed it was Edward's brother he had referred to earlier.

Soon after that, she was whisked off by Alice, officially shocking her by presenting the bump on her abdomen. Her hazel eyes were shining as she lightly pressed Bella's palm to her midsection. "Surprise!"

"Oh my goodness, Alice," she whispered.

"I know," she replied, tears forming in her eyes.

"When... how... this is so wonderful. Congratulations." Bella pulled her best friend into a hug, overwhelmed with happiness for her.

As they broke apart, Jasper approached, looking at his wife with a tender smile.

"When are you due?" Bella asked with quiet excitement.

"In June," she replied, letting Jasper wrap his arms around her shoulders. His hand went automatically to her midsection and their fingers laced there, resting over their miracle.

After an hour, Bella was sure she had small talked with everyone, answering the "how is school?" question countless of times till her tongue grew stiff. She helped herself to a glass of wine, savoring the flavor and pleasant burn that settled within, slipping into the hallway outside the kitchen to seek a moment of solitude.

She backed into a warm, solid body that grunted in reaction to her faltering steps.

"Do you always trip over every little thing?"

Bella pulled herself up, the wine glass teetering, as she whirled around. "Actually, yes. Do you always pick up random girls at airports and drive them to their home without mentioning once that it's the same destination you happen to coincidentally be headed?"

"Actually, no," Edward answered coolly. "I didn't know the family home I was headed to was yours until you told me your address in the driveway." He paused for a moment. "Why did you stomp away from me like that?" His brow furrowed as he stared down at her and appeared a little hurt.

"I..." What the hell was she going to say? That she wanted to see him again and liked him the way a woman finds a man interesting, and even though he was strange and confusing in little annoying ways, he was the best looking guy she had ever been in close proximity with? Why fall on her own sword early, she thought. "I guess I'm not very good at saying goodbye."

"It looks like it's been postponed for now," he joked lightly, moving closer, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah..." She took a large gulp of wine, feeling nervous again. "What would you have said if you had to tell me goodbye?"

"I would say, Bella Swan, why are you walking away from me?"

"Seriously? That's lame," she stated, goading him on.

Edward swirled his drink, looking down at the amber liquid in thought. His hair fell forward, masking his expression for a moment. He wasn't the type to ramble on, and formed his words with care and intent. When he looked back up to her, purposely holding her gaze with his stare, his expression no longer contained his usual mischievous edge.

"Here's the thing. I met this smart, beautiful, girl who crossed my path. She didn't look twice at me, but I kept looking at her. She seemed lost and troubled, just like myself. Through my own impulsive action, she somehow fell into my plans. I'd like to buy her coffee sometime and learn the secrets to make her laugh more. She has a tendency to fall down frequently, too, and for some reason that I can't fully explain or understand, I feel compelled to catch her every time." His voice had lowered and turned breathy that by the end of his messy speech, he was closer and almost whispering in her ear, captivating her.

"Awww, look at the kids getting cozy in the doorway," Renee's voice sliced in, crooning.

Edward and Bella jerked apart, their heads whipping around to see Renee and Esme cheek to cheek, smiling with their drinks in hand by the kitchen counter. Bella was sure by this point that Renee knew all about Edward being a doctor and was probably thrilled to play matchmaker.

"You really are a superb decorator," Esme told her with a wink.

"Thank you, my dear. I think the mistletoe looks just perfect up there," she said, nodding with satisfaction at the spot above Bella's head.

All four of them and several people nearby also looked up to see where Renee referred. A large sprig of mistletoe was indeed hanging above the spot where Edward and Bella stood, directly in the doorway of the hall.

Slowly, with wide eyes, the lovebirds in question both lowered their gazes back to each other. Bella was extremely embarrassed but Edward's lips spread into his lopsided smile. "It's just a silly tradition," she whispered quickly, rolling her eyes in an attempt to lighten the suddenly thickening atmosphere. Bella was trying to give him an out, if he chose to use it. Too bad Renee was already getting her camera out.

Edward surprised her by stepping forward and taking her small hand in his. Keeping his eyes trained on hers, he leaned in, and Bella's whole body became aware of him. The movements were calculated as if he weren't sure Bella would accept him.

She found herself standing unmoving and feeling very stupid as they adjusted to the awkwardness of each other while parts of the Swan family looked on with encouraging smiles. Feeling like she was having an out-of-body experience, Bella slowly shifted into him as he placed her hand on his shoulder. His green eyes brightened at her subtle admission, but then Edward turned very serious, causing her to tremble slightly.

He lightly placed his free hand to her jaw as her heart formed a lump in her throat. His other hand holding his drink, settled at her hip, drawing Bella closer.

The uncertainty of the moment hung briefly as his eyes darted quickly between her warm, brown ones. Automatically her lids fluttered closed, unexpectedly sighing as their lips touched, pressing. A jolt of heated tingles coursed straight to Bella's midsection, her thoughts fogging as she relented to the moment. Lips began moving slowly, testing and enjoying the slant of each other's molding mouths.

Urges surfaced slowly as the kiss built, pushing her further into Edward's arms. She was pleased to feel his hold tighten slightly in return, encouragingly. Finding a brief opportunity where he opened for breath intake, Bella slipped her tongue past, sweeping it along his, utterly absorbed. His vanilla, nicotine essence mixed with the brandy on his tongue was a delicious onslaught of the senses.

Edward gasped quietly, breaking the connection, their heavy gazes meeting. Bella stepped back, attempting to catch her breath as his hands fell back to his sides. They both appeared pleasantly dazed with bright, wide eyes.

Collective parental awe traveled around the room with a few cousins smiling and snickering. It was the classic humiliation felt when an adolescent is caught kissing their cousin on the lips and all the relatives think it's as sweet as cherubic love.

Edward shifted away, clearing his throat and cradled his glass of brandy. He shot Bella a faint smile, his ears pinking with sheepish embarrassment. It was so unlike anything she had seen from him yet.

"Want to get out of here?" she suggested, feeling her mothers' eyes still on them.

"Yeah," he agreed, following Bella down the hallway and up the small staircase.

The house had many bedrooms to accommodate all the relatives visiting this time of year. Bella's old bedroom was turned over to her aunt and uncle as would the other guestrooms be given to adults. The upstairs was a long, open room, no longer sectioned off by furniture, but replaced with makeshift beds lined up for all the "kids" to bunker up.

There were several children already sleeping in cots laid out in the extended room. All the furniture was pushed aside, bordering the edges like it did every year. As was tradition, all of the kids would retire early while the adults remained downstairs drinking into the night. In the past, they would whisper and giggle until Renee shouted in hushed tones for them to pipe down. Smiling at the memory, Bella gingerly tiptoed to a pair of vacant cots in a corner.

Edward drained his glass, handing it to Bella's outstretched hand to set the emptied drinks on one of the side tables. The makeshift mattresses were low to the ground and just seeing them made her realize how tired she was after such an exhausting, stress-filled day. Bella grabbed one of the blankets off the rocking chair and spread it over their narrow beds before slipping underneath.

Turning on their sides, Edward and Bella faced each other about a foot apart. His face relaxed with a groan, the low lighting from the dimmed ceiling fixtures above made him visible just enough, casting him in warm golds. Bella snuggled up further with the blanket, privately wishing he would share her bed, but not wanting to be eager and rude.

"It's surreal to think that we only just met hours ago," she said above a whisper, hoping to keep the conversation mellow while subtly trying to pick up where they had left off.

"It's been a really long day," he agreed in a whisper. "It seemed like we were traveling for days."

"Am I that tiresome of a traveling partner?" Bella teased, giving him a small smile.

Edward rubbed his fingers through the back of his hair, trailing them down his face with a sigh. "Wow, I'm really not making a good impression tonight," he laughed quietly. "What I mean is, it feels like I've known you a lot longer than I have." He reached out, taking her injured hand in his. The gesture startled her but she relaxed as he began to idly play with her fingers, looking at them in deep concentration, his voice sounding distant. "I see different people all the time at the hospital, talk with strangers, work with the same staff, and I've never quite felt like this. It's strange..."

She had asked him earlier what he wanted out of life. Edward wanted to feel close with someone, but not just anybody. He looked back up, trying to decipher her reaction to his words. He was walking on unfamiliar ground so to speak, as if he were treading on eggshells.

Sensing his trepidation, Bella inched closer to whisper, "Edward, I've never felt this way either… I would like to get to know you better, if that's alright." She looked at him meaningfully, the atmosphere changing again to something sweeter.

He shifted toward her under the blanket. "I'm going to kiss you again, Bella Swan," he whispered so softly.

"Even without mistletoe?"

A ghost of a smile flitted across his features and up into his eyes. "Especially without mistletoe."

And he did kiss her, many times in fact, before they drifted into heavy sleep, their hands laced together for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, reviews are always treasured. Thank you to VivaViva for her beta love.**


End file.
